Blind of hope
by cilverklaw
Summary: egawds! Heero is blind? or is he? o.O find out! 12 moohahaha....excuse me, i seem to be high on something...
1. ladida Cilverklaw was bored

Sorry for the short chapter! I just had to get this out ^_^' *Whew!* Now that that's over with….  
  
Disclaimer: dun own them  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*Author notes*  
  
***  
  
An explosion. That's all it took.  
  
"Heero!" Duo yelled as he ran towards the blast. "Heero!"  
  
Duo pushed through the scattered debris, looking for any sign for the wing pilot. Heero had no been able to get out of there in time, he knew. Or else he would have seen him. He searched frantically through the scattered remains of the building. Goddamn the person who blew up this building. //Stupid suicidal freak// He spotted a leg sticking out from underneath a beam. He ran towards the beam, jumping over fallen poles and such. He stopped in front of the beam and put his hands underneath, hefting it with a grunt. With much effort, he flipped the beam over and pushed it on to the ground on the other side.  
  
"Heero?" He knelt beside the unconscious body in the tattered preventers uniform. It was too dark to tell the extent of the Japanese pilot's injuries, but by running his fingers over Heero's face, Duo could tell that it was badly burnt. Running his fingers through the mocha-colored hair, he found a wound at the back of his head, when his hands came away stained with blood. He needed to know no more. He quickly scooped the body up in his arms and got out of there.  
  
***  
  
They were all at the hospital waiting for news about Heero. Trowa and Wufei stood against opposite walls, beside the doors, while Quatre tried to calm Duo down who was thinking about all the worst-case scenarios.   
  
"What if something goes wrong? What if he goes into a coma?" Duo paced up and across the waiting room, with a poor Quatre trying his best to calm the braided man down. "MY god, what if he dies?"   
  
Duo stopped suddenly, causing the blond who was following his around to bump into him. Duo paid no attention though. He just realized the finality of his words. "God, what if-"  
  
"Duo, please." Quatre begged, taking the taller man by his elbow and leading him to one of the chairs. Duo followed, still shocked. Quatre talked to him in low, soothing tones.   
  
Sally, Noin and Zechs were also in the waiting room. They had been there well over eight hours. Nothing had changed; the doctors were still in surgery. They all prayed that it would be over soon.  
  
As if just then their prayers had been heard, the doors opened and a middle-aged woman in a white lab coat walked out. Quatre and Duo got up from their seats while Wufei and Trowa straightened up from the walls and came to either side of her.   
  
"The surgery went without many complications." She started. "We have moved him to another room. 143. Around the corner. He should be gaining consciousness right about now-"  
  
"I have to see him." Duo pushed aside and started to walk out the door.  
  
"But I must warn you-" but it was too late, Duo was already out the door.  
  
He reached the room and pushed the door open quietly. He saw Heero lying on the bed and walked over to one side. His head was bandaged and his eyes closed. Duo smiled slightly, thinking how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. He picked up the Japanese pilots hand in his own and squeezed gently.   
  
"Koi…" he whispered, calling out.  
  
Cobalt eyes opened slowly. "Duo?"  
  
"Yes, baby. I'm here. How do you feel?" The American pilot asked, smoothing away a few bangs from the bed-ridden man.  
  
"Where are you?" Heero murmured, his eyes searching.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm right here." Duo frowned as he looked into the blue, blue eyes. Then he noticed. Those eyes weren't focused.   
  
"Duo? Duo, I can't see!"  
  
***  
  
moohahah…I love cliffhangers, don't you? Reviews are craved!! 


	2. getting somewhere

After threats to do bodily harm to me by my …err…friends…I have decided that it is finally time to get off my lazy ass and write something…so forgive me if this is a bad chapter...I have writer's block… one of the reasons why Heero is EXTREMELY OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Unfortunately wishing is not believing…  
  
***  
  
"Why is he blind?" Quatre demanded. He and the others had found out when they had heard Duo yelling. Now Quatre was threatening the doctor and behind the Arabian, Trowa and Wufei stood menacingly.  
  
"The tests seem to report that a chemical from the explosives caused the blindness. We drained it out but it has damaged Mr. Yuy's eyes for a while. It is probably temporary but I cannot assure you of anything." The Doctor looked fearfully at the three young men in their preventers' uniform.  
  
Quatre turned away exasperated. "Gah! Stupid! Une should have briefed them fully on the mission!"  
  
"Calm Down, Qat." Trowa put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and steered him towards the chairs.  
  
"I'm going to head back to the Preventer headquarters and see what I can come up for the chemical." Wufei nodded to the other two and left through the glass doors.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"It'll be okay, Heero. The doctor said it was only temporarily." Duo tried to soothe the sullen Japanese pilot.  
  
"He said probably." Heero replied staring of into space. Or into darkness actually. "There is no chance that it WILL happen."  
  
Duo shook his head. He refused to believe that Heero could be permanently blind. "No. You'll be fine. You WILL regain your sight." His own eyes had started to tear up and his voice became choked.  
  
"Duo…" Heero reached out towards the general direction of where he thought Duo was. The American pilot grasped the hand and held it tightly. Heero was at a loss of words. He knew it wouldn't be just alright. He just squeezed the hand in comfort.  
  
"Tell Lady Une that I'm resigning."   
  
Duo looked up in shock. "No. You will be given a temporary leave. I will Not, I repeat, NOT let this come in the way of what you want to be, understand, Yuy?"  
  
Heero almost chuckled. Almost. Whenever Duo used his last name, it meant that he was dead serious. "Okay. Temporary leave it is."  
  
***  
  
Heero was discharged a couple of days later, with the doctor order to come every week for check ups. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei came to see Heero back to his and Duo's apartment and then left with promises to be back soon.   
  
Duo could see that Heero was tired. He was on crutches since one of his legs was broken and trying to do something when you are blind took up a lot of energy. Seeing Heero slumped on the couch bonelessly, led him to his decision.  
  
"Come on, koi." Duo went over to the couch and picked him up effortlessly, mindful of the broken leg.  
  
"Ah! Duo! What are you doing? I can walk, um…limp...er whatever! I can-"  
  
Duo interrupted him. "Hush. You are going to bed right now. It's no fun seeing a half-dead Heero trying to do something."  
  
Heero smiled ruefully. "I prefer to think I'm half alive." Nevertheless he stopped protesting and let Duo carry him to wherever.  
  
"Oh shut up." Duo laid him down on their bed and kissed him lightly. "Now sleep. I have to make a few phone calls."  
  
Heero tugged him down. "Later. Stay here with me." Duo let himself be dragged down and wrapped his arms around the Japanese pilot. Heero, in turn, nestled his head right underneath Duo's chin, the side of his face resting over Duo's heart, drifting of to sleep in the presence of the steady sound of his lover heartbeat.  
  
***  
  
help? Review and help? I'm lost.. 


	3. Author's note

Ok...i just read this story....and it just occured to me that it is very poorly written. So i want to try again and make it better. I'm gonna write this story againand hope that it doesn't turn out to be as bad as i think it its. Thank you for all those who reviewed. Chapter 1 should be back up in a couple of days. ja ne! 


End file.
